


Gingerbread House

by Tailsdoll123



Series: The Hungry Servamp and the Fujioshi Eve [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fujioshi eve, Gen, Gluttony just wants food, He's a poor pig, She's a weebo, Sibling like relationship, more characters will be tagged as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailsdoll123/pseuds/Tailsdoll123
Summary: A month before starting High school, Greta Grimm joins her class on one last field trip in hopes of stopping her classmates from becoming 'High school stereotypes.'However her plan is put on halt when a strange huge pig steals her bag which may or may not contain Yaoi porn.Meanwhile Gluttony just wanted food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp, only my own characters

Just because I happened to mention visiting the area before did not mean I was an expert on where everything was.

Take in point – right now.

“Grimm-san, I thought you knew where the shops were!” A screechy voice spoke up, causing my ears to tingle in annoyance.

“I never said I knew where they were, I only commented that there were shops around,” I replied, refusing to look the peeved off girls in the face.

“Then why did you tell us to follow you?!” A blonde haired girl piped in, running her manicured hands through her hair as if that would keep it from getting messy any further.

I shrugged while the other girls sighed. “Okay, my bad but look where we are-“

“An empty field?”

“Yes, perfect for fun!” I gestured only to frown in disappointment when the girls just looked annoyed.

“No offence Grimm-san but at the end of this trip we will be starting high school. We’re not kids anymore. It’s time to grow up,” The screechy voiced girl, Shiori-san, scoffed while the other girls snickered.

“We’re still kids though,” I slumped as the group of girls began turning back the direction we came from. We weren’t far from the village but considering most of them were dressed in heels it would make sense why they didn’t want to be walking for long.

It was painful looking at my class.

With the prospect of high school approaching, the class I grew up with began to change in front of my eyes. The days of running around in the rain and starting food wars were over. Now it was all about ‘reputation’ and ‘appearance.’

The boys started to take their sports seriously and styled their hairs to ‘attract the ladies’ when a few months ago they were more than happy to just have casual chats with the other gender as if they weren’t another species.

It’s rare now to see a boy and girl talk in my class without people pairing them up.

The girls started wearing makeup and stylish clothes to make themselves feel better. Seeing the majority of girls force themselves on diets when before it didn’t matter how we looked was enough to make me barf.

But what made it even more annoying was while I felt that something was wrong with other people, everyone else was acting if I was the only one who was strange.

I didn’t want to change though. I had no interest in changing my appearance, attracting boys or ‘growing up.’ I was fourteen years old coming up to fifteen – I have my whole life ahead of me.

Shaking the recurring thoughts from my head, I couldn’t help but pout as I watched the girls grumble about the Italian weather.

Well there goes my idea of having a relaxing fun day with the girls….

* * *

 

If there was one thing ironic about me, it would have to be my name.

Greta Grimm.

More specifically it was my last name because although my last name made the impression I was an unhappy person, I was far from it.

I was happy whenever someone simply smiled at me but due to my mother passing on her ‘I don’t give a shit face’ to me, it was hard for people to actually realise this.

Perhaps that’s why most of my class feel confusion when dealing with me. They never seem to realise when I’m joking with them unless I actually tell them it to their face.

I’ve been working on it though. Every time I find a mirror, I always make sure to practice smiling.

I think I’m getting better -regardless if my younger brother says I look like a beast.

 “Grimm, you should turn that frown upside down,” I heard a classmate cackle while a few of the other guys hushed him.

“I’m not frowning though,” I called back but I got raised eyebrows instead.

It seems again I’m not making the right facial expressions.

Our class was inside the village hall on a lunch break. The doors were wide open to let in some cool air but the bright sun was a bit of a pain.

I jabbed at the lunch in front of me as it wasn’t very appetising.

Salad.

The girls on their quest to continue their diet had all decided to band together and eat nothing but salad. I was dragged into this, being in the female equation and not wanting to be sent scathing looks for my behaviour.

But still….salad, yuck.

A quick glance showed the girls around me trying to hide their own disgust with happy grins.

Heh, no use hiding it from me. We grew up together and I can tell you the majority do not fancy their greens.

“What’s wrong Greta-chan? You’re not eating?” The brown haired girl across from me asked, looking mildly concerned.

“Oh….uh, I just remembered I left something in my room so I think I need to go get it,” I excused myself, getting a nod from her as I quickly left the village hall.

I wasn’t going to head to the hotel though as I already had a destination in mind.

Specifically the candy store across the way.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later I found myself sat on a bench munching on as much chocolate as I could.

“Got to make sure to hide some in my room for later…I’m not a rabbit, sheesh” I reminded myself, reluctantly stuffing the rest of the candy in my bag.

However in my rush to not be caught gorging, half of my items slipped out and tumbled onto the ground.

I groaned as I slid off the bench to crouch on the ground and scoop my items into my bag.

Due to my concentration on making sure I didn’t miss anything, I did not see the approaching ‘storm’ until it was too late.

My bag dropped from my grasp as something hard rammed into my arm and colourful vocabulary flew out my mouth in response.

“FUCK!” I shrieked, grasping my arm – and realizing the was a mistake when pain shot through me. Tears built up in my eyes as I continued clutching my arm protectively before glancing at the thing that hit me.

My breath hitched as my eyes connected with deep dark ruby eyes. I would have mistaken it for a human if it wasn’t clearly a pig.

A huge freakin pig.

I couldn’t even move as the large animal huffed before suddenly biting down on the handle of my satchel bag and then rushing off.

A pig just stole a bag.

A huge ass pig just stole my bag.

“MY BAG?! SHIT, GIVE IT BACK!” I yelled, not caring when I surprised the few onlookers around me, and began chasing after the retreating pig.

That fucker better run before I make it into bacon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Until Tanaka sensei introduces Gluttony's eve, I'm taking advantage with this story :3
> 
> -Tailsdoll123


End file.
